In related compensation algorithms, differences among capacitors on various internal sensing lines in a display panel are ignored and the capacitors are considered to have the same standardized capacitance value by default. However, the capacitors on various internal sensing lines actually have different capacitance values due to factors such as process deviations etc. If the internal sensing lines are compensated using the same compensation voltage, it may cause deviations in compensation results, thereby resulting in uneven display of a display screen.